The present invention relates to a handle grip, preferably for driveable construction machines, agricultural machines and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a handle grip with a grip part, at the upper end of which is provided a receptacle for switch units, and which is provided with a hand rest which can be adjusted with respect to the receptacle. Such handle grips, on which the operator rests his hand and can at the same time actuate individual switch units, are provided with a hand rest for supporting the edge of the hand. Conveniently in such a hand rest, the distance from the rest to the switch units to be operated with the thumb and possibly with other fingers can be adapted to the size of the operator's hand.
DE 101 27 515 Al discloses a handle grip having a one-piece rear rest part, which is pivotally, or swivelably coupled via diametrically opposite radially projecting bosses to the front non-swivelable remaining rest part in such a way as to produce a clamping-type connection of the two rest parts to the grip part in a self-locking manner. This self-locking clamping is released by moving the rear rest part in the radial direction. It has been found that this self-locking clamping of the two rest parts on the grip part can be released in the case of a high axial resting pressure on the rest parts, in particular the rear rest part, on account of the existing lever arm to the swivel axis, and thereby the hand rest can unintentionally open. The object of the present invention is to provide a handle grip of the type mentioned in the introduction in which an unintentional opening of the hand rest due to axial pressure on the latter is prevented.